Chrstian's New Courtesan
by phantastic23
Summary: Two months later, Christian is forced to visit the Moulin Rouge and write their new play. There, he meets the new star of the Moulin Rouge, Ava, who quickly falls in love with Christian. Will Christian reutrn that love and learn to move on?
1. Return to the Moulin Rouge

The morning light filled the small garret. Christian tried to fight the light, but it woke him anyway. Christian pulled himself up and stumbled over to his desk, by his typewriter. He hadn't changed or shaved in two days. He hadn't got up from his bed in two days, either.

Two months, Christian thought. Has it only been two months? Every memory felt like yesterday. He could still feel her cheek on his, her lips on his. She was his love- his only love. Christian slowly pressed his fingers on his typewriter.

He had told their story, just as he promised.

Despite his loneliness, and depression, he published a book "The Moulin Rouge" which told his tale. But it was Toulouse who had handled everything, gotten it on the shelves. The book was popular for a long time. Now, Christian was able to be on his own. Live his life the way he wanted to- thinking about her.

( Author's note: The idea for the Moulin Rouge book was taken from a fan fiction about Christian's life after Moulin Rouge as well. It can be found here http/lamourfou.10.)

His worst days, he would sit in his bed and just cry. Sometimes he would try to write, or go out on a walk, but the pain was too deep.

A knock sounded on the door. It slowly opened to reveal Toulouse. Toulouse walked in happily, as he always did. Toulouse was always trying to cheer up his friend.

"I have some food." He said, placing a bowl of soup beside Christian. Christian said nothing, and did not touch the soup.

"I need to talk to you about something." Toulouse said. He took a seat beside Christian."

"I have some- we have some business tonight. At the Moulin Rouge."

"Moulin Rouge?" Christian looked at Toulouse. He had not spoken those words in a long time.

"I need you to come with me. They want you to do another play and-"

"No!" Christian shouted.

He got up from his chair and looked out the window, there the club that never slept, the windmill that never stopped spinning. A lost memory.

"Please, Christian! You've got to go on! They really want you to write it, but- I know it's hard but-"

"I said no! Can't you get Audrey to do it?" Christian shouted.

"I haven't spoken to Audrey in two months! Christian, will you really throw away your life, your talent for-"

"For love?" Christian said softly.

Ava stumbled backstage. She could still hear the music thumping through the walls. She could hear the stomping of the can-can girl's shoes.

Ava took off her shoes and laid down on the couch. Ava had come to Monmarte, Paris, and the Moulin Rouge, two months ago. She started off as a can-can dancer, but Harold saw her talents and she became the star attraction and courtesan. She also acquired the famous Moulin Rouge elephant.

Then, Marie walked into the room. Ava quickly got up. Marie carried a red dress.

"Have you seen Count Peters yet?" Marie asked.

"No not yet. What a beautiful dress, Marie! Wherever did you get it?"

Ava fingered the silky dress.

"I made it…a year ago." Marie got quiet, and began helping Ava out of her costume. Ava slipped on the dress. She turned for Marie to tie the corset.

"Before you meet the Count, Harold would like to see you. About a play"

Ava turned to face Marie.

"A play! That's wonderful! I've always wanted to act, not just song and dance."

Ava turned around and Marie continued. Ava was very excited.

"Will they be turning the Moulin Rouge into a theatre? Again? I heard it was a dance hall, then a theatre, but only for a short time. Then they converted it back into a dance hall. Why ever did they do that?"

Marie was silent. Whenever Ava mentioned certain things, everyone would grow quiet and wouldn't respond. Marie tied the last string. Ava twirled around.

"Oh, Marie! It's wonderful!"  
"Yes, yes it is." Marie said quietly. Tears filled in her eyes. She turned her back towards Ava.

"You best be off." Marie said. Marie then left, leaving Ava only to wonder.

The bright lights of the Moulin Rouge hurt Christian's eyes. Reluctantly, he followed Toulouse inside. Christian didn't know what had made him agree to come. Maybe it was the fact that he had ignored his friend for so long.

The entered the club. It was exactly how it was before. Scantily clad women pleasing the men, who threw money at their feet. It was intoxication of the nightlife. Christian half-expected Satine to come down on her swing.

Immediately, Christian was filled with memories. Every instinct was telling him to leave, but, almost as if he was sleepwalking, he was following Toulouse to Zidler's office.

Christian and Toulouse arrived in Zidler's office. Zidler looked much as he had before, but with more of a sadness on him. He shook their hands.

"Christian, look. I know how hard it must be to be here. After everything- it is even hard for us. But, after the success of your book- and we all loved it- we thought maybe you could write another play for us."

Christian said nothing. He then spoke quietly.

"I told our story. I'm done."

Toulouse hung his head.

"Christian…"  
"Maybe you could meet our new star, and you'll change your mind." Zidler said.

"New star? New st-" Christian buried his head in his hands.

Ava walked into Zidler's office.

"Sorry I'm late, Harold." Ava stopped. Standing opposite of Haroldwas a dwarf, and some very handsome man. Ava smiled at him. The man took one look at her. Is he crying? He walked over to the window.

"Ava…" Harold grew quiet. He stared at her dress. He collected himself. "This is Toulouse." Harold pointed to the dwarf.

Ava smiles and shook Toulouse's hand. Ava looked over at the man by the window.

"That is Christian." Harold said. Ava looked over at Christian and smiled. Christian returned the glance with a small smile, then turned back to the window, still misty-eyed.

"Ava, Toulouse and I have something to discuss. Do you think you could take Christian…somewhere else?"

"Of course." Ava replied.

_When Harold says somewhere else, that normally means it's time to entertain customers_, Ava thought to herself. Ava took his hand. She tried to figure out what his type was. _Christian seems quite shy so, bright and bubbly,_ Ava thought. Ava looked into his eyes. They were bright and blue.

He was so handsome!  
This can only mean one thing- straight to the elephant!


	2. Falling in Love

He couldn't do this. He had to leave. Christian reluctantly followed Ava. That dress. As she really wearing Satine-beautiful Satine's- dress? He tried to protest and leave but she wouldn't have it. Christian then saw where they were heading. The elephant. Satine's elephant. Where he and Satine had first fallen in love. The Moulin Rouge may have moved on from Satine, but Christian had not. He still loved Satine, even if she was gone.

Ava entered the elephant. She took Christian's things and threw them on the bed.

"Would you like a little champagne?"

"No thank you." Christian said quietly.

Ava put down the champagne.

"Why don't you come over here?" Ava said, inviting him to the bed.

"I prefer to stand." He said.

"Oh." Ava started to stand.

"You don't have to stand, it's just-" Christian walked to the door, avoiding Ava's gaze.

"I have to go. This was-" Christian stared at Ava, his eyes filling with tears.

Christian headed out the door.

"No! Wait!" Ava stood and took Christian's arm. She didn't understand. Wasn't he a customer?

"I thought you wanted to have a good time."

Ava led him to the bed, sitting next to him.

"I'm not a- it's not that-" Christian moved over, not facing her. Christian burst out crying.

"I'm so sorry. I'm not like this. It's just you-me-here-Satine." Christian cried again. Ava was dumbfounded. She didn't know who Satine was. Maybe he had lost someone dear to him. Ava tried to comfort him. Suddenly, being there, it didn't seem like another night entertaining men for money, but something real. And in that moment, Ava fell in love.

Christian returned to his garret. He said good night to Toulouse and sat next to his typewriter. He couldn't believe he had broken down like that, but everything was flooding back to him. The dress, the elephant…

Despite his sadness, Christian decided he would do the play in honor and memory of Satine. He may have been living again, but he was living for her.

Christian went to his typewriter and began to type.

Ava sat at her mirror and got ready for the Count Peters. It was very important for her to indulge in him in any way because he was going to invest in their new play. He was also going to be her patron.

But all Ava could think about was him. Sweet Christian. Through the heart-shaped glass of the elephant she could faintly see his window, lit by a small candle.

Who was that woman he spoke of? Satine, yes. She had never heard of her before. Ava decided that she would buy Christian's book right away.

Faintly outside she could hear Count Peters and Harold talking. Harold opened the door, and they said their greetings. Harold left. Ava took the Count's top hat and threw them on the bed. Ava sat on the bed. As she lay on the bed, she studied the Count.

He was, in fact, not good-looking at all. Ava sighed unhappily. That frumpy little mustache and squeaky voice…oh well. She had a job to do.

"After your magnificent performance, you must surely be in need of a refreshment."

Ava smiled and the Count got two glasses of champagne. Ava invited him over to the bed. They clinked glasses, and took a sip. Ava then kissed the Count. But as she was kissing him, all she could think about was Christian.

Had it been any other night, Ava would've continued, but something- love?- made her stop.

"You're right we must wait." Ava said.

The Count got up, perplexed.

"What? I just got here."

"There's a power in you that scares me. We must wait until opening night."

Ava stood and handed him his things. She rushed him out the door. He tried to protest, but Ava wouldn't have it. He left and she shut the door.

Ava turned and sighed. She was only certain of one thing- she was in love- for the very first time.


	3. Christian's New Play

Christian awoke with a startle. He had been writing all night, and he had only fallen asleep two hours. He was still sitting by his typewriter. He gathered his papers from last night and hugged them close to his chest.

"It's all for you, Satine." He whispered. He gathered his things and headed to the Moulin Rouge.

_A love that will live forever. The end. _Ava put down Christian's book. She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. Ava had bought the book the night before, and had been reading it non-stop.

Christian was a true poet at heart. Each word was so beautiful and poignant. The story was so tragic and heartbreaking, but a wonderful love story at the most. And it was all true! Ava knew everything about Christian, why he had been so sad, how he had lived, the woman he had loved. The book had made her fall even more in love with Christian. If only she and Christian could have such a love as Satine and him!

Christian and Toulouse headed over to Zidler's office. The Moulin Rouge always looked different in the daytime. Empty and bare compared to the crowded and jaded nightlife.

The entered Zidler's office. Already there was Zidler, Ava, and another man. The man had is arm wrapped around Ava. Ava smiled warmly at Christian, and avoided the man's loving gaze into her eyes.

Zidler introduced the man as the Count. He would be investing in the play. Seeing Ava and the Count reminded him of Satine and the Duke. Last Christian had heard, the Duke fled Monmarte the night of the play.

In the Duke's eyes, believes that he and Satine married and lived the rest of their lives together. If only that were true. The Duke had no knowledge of Satine's death. If only the Duke's reality was real.

Christian then began to explain the play to everyone.

Ava stared at Christian the whole time he spoke. She loved him, she knew it. She looked over at the Count.

Oh, he was dreadful. Ava wished she could just run away from it all, and Christian would fall in love with her and they'd live the rest of their lives together. But, Ava was a courtesan. She had no choice in the matter. And besides, Christian was still in love with Satine.

As Christian finished explaining his play, the Count nodded and quickly signed the paper. He would invest, and become Ava's patron.

"You are going to be a star, my dear." The Count said, signing the papers.

For once, Ava did not care.

Zidler and the Count left the room to discuss other things. Christian started to collect his things. Shyly, Ava walked behind him.

"Hello, Christian." She said softly.

"Hello, Ava." Christian replied.

"I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. And I'm sorry about the dress."

Christian had tried to forget. He clasped his bag together.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I didn't mean to act like that, with the…crying. If you know what I mean."

Ava nodded. "I just wanted to tell you, that I read your book. It was wonderful. You are so very talented. I'm looking forward to being apart of this show." Ava said, growing more excited with each word.

Ava reminded Christian of Satine so much, it was hard to look at her.

Christian gave thanks. He gave Ava a kiss on the cheek, and left.

Ava sat backstage, getting her makeup on for her next performance.

Baby Doll walked in and handed her a bundle of papers.

Ava excitedly sat down and began to read them. It was Christian's play! Ava was determined to finish all of it. She began reading. She hung on each and every word.

Christian spoke of love so poetically. _Love is a many-splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love_. The words spoken once to Satine echoed in her head. If only Ava and he could share that kind of love.

Christian walked into the Moulin Rouge. That morning they were going to begin rehearsal. Christian walked in and he immediately saw the stage. For the past two weeks they were converting Moulin Rouge back into a theatre. This was the stage where Satine fell to her death.

_You've got to go on, Christian._

Christian sighed heavily. He would go on. For Satine.

Everyone had already gathered around. Christian distributed the script for the play.

"We'll begin with the second song. Our stage manager will take the dancers. For now, I need the singers. Miss Ava, I need to speak with you."

Ava smiled and walked over to Christian.

"I need you to sing a few bars of the song, Miss Ava."

Ava nodded and began to sing. Her voice was so beautiful Very sweet and tender. Christian hung on every note, and when she finished, he thirsted for more.

"Beautiful" Christian said in awe. "You will have no problem with this then."

Ava smiled. Christian knew that these rehearsals would be quite wonderful having Ava around.

Ava quickly got ready. For two weeks, she and Christian had been rehearsing together. Ava loved being with him. With Christian, Ava was able to avoid being with the Count. She knew him being angry would mean the end of the play, but Ava knew how to handle everything.

Ava quickly rushed over to Christian's garret.

When Ava arrived, he opened the door for her, and greeted her warmly, as he always did. Ava looked around the garret to see a small table for two in the middle of the room.

"This looks quite wonderful, Christian."

"What? You don't think a man can cook a nice dinner for once?" Christian said jokingly.

Ava chuckled. Every time she came to the garret, it got less messier. Maybe Christian was cleaning up his old life, hopefully. Christian held the chair out for her. Ava sat down.

"I didn't know rehearsing involved a feast."

Christian sat down. "Oh, it's hardly a feast. Just a few things thrown together. I thought you might enjoy it. We always part around dinner time, why not share it?"

Ava noticed tons of papers on the left wall. She pointed to them.

"What are all those?"

"Oh. The first draft of my book." He said quietly.

"Your book is so wonderful. You must've really loved Satine."

Christian gazed at the papers longingly. "I do. I miss her every day."  
Ava felt a tinge of jealousy. It was terrible of her, but she did. Christian collected himself and turned to Ava.

"So, does Count Peters enjoy the show so far?"

Ava sighed. She just wanted to escape the Count. Ava knew the Count 'loved' her. Or lusted her, Ava didn't know. She knew she had to indulge him, though. In each and every way.

"Well, yes. He must enjoy it, if he's investing."  
"I think you're the only reason he's investing, Miss Ava." Christian said, smiling.

Ava blushed. How she loved spending time with him!

"Yes." Ava said softly.


	4. Darkness Falls On Ava

Another day after many weeks of rehearsing, Christian stood recollecting his papers. Everyone was preparing to go home. Christian looked over at Ava and the Count. The Count was talking to Ava. Ava tried to leave. The Count grabbed Ava tightly by the wrist and spoke angrily.

The Count reminded Christian so much of the Duke. He could see, deep within the Count, something dark, waiting to come out.

Ava walked over to Christian. The Count had been having violent outbursts lately. Ava did not know why, but she was frightened. The Count wanted to go out on a picnic, but Ava instisted on working on her lines with Christian. She couldn't be alone with the Count, not now.

"Christian, the Count and I are going on a picnic. Would you like to come?" Ava's eyes reflected fear, and she hoped Christian saw.

"Of course." He said.

They sat on top of the hills of Paris. The Count listened intently as Christian said their lines. Christian helped Ava escape from the Count, even if just for a few moments. Ava worried if something much more dark would come out of the Count.

Another rehearsal followed. Christian was reviewing the score with Satie. He looked over to find Ava. The Count held Ava's arm and was yelling at her. Mostly everyone had gone home, so the room was nearly empty.

"You are going to meet _me _tonight! You're always off it with this damned play!" The Count yelled.

Ava began to cry. "I'm sorry my dear Count." She said forced.

Christian had to interrupt.

"Miss Ava. Count Peters. Miss Ava, I was wondering if you could come over tonight and work on the final scene with me." Christian then realized this was the wrong thing to say, considering what the Count said. But he had to at least try to help Ava.

"I've arranged for supper in the Gothic Tower, Ava." The Count said, gritting his teeth.

The Count had purchased the Gothic Tower two weeks ago. That place was a death trap.

Ava looked back and forth between he and the Count. Christian knew what was coming.

"I'm sorry, Christian." She said softly.

Christian nodded and left. At least he had tried.

Ava sat unhappily in the Gothic Tower. The Count had been showering with jewels and kisses all night. It was odd how he could be violent one minute, and then affectionate. Ava despised him. She hated this. She wanted to escape any minute. Ava stood up. The servants began to come and clear their table.

Ava began to gather her things. After all, they were waiting until opening night to sleep together. Ava was glad about that.

"I best be off." She said.

"What is that? In your hand?" The Count asked.

Ava looked down. She held the papers to Christian's play. She hid them behind her back. The Count walked over and grabbed them out of her hand. He looked at Ava angrily, then threw the papers into the fire. Ava could not say anything, she feared what he might do next.

"You were going to him." He said through clenched teeth.

"No." Ava said pleadingly.

The Count grabbed her arms and threw her down onto the floor.

"You're always at it with that damned writer!" He screamed.

"You will no longer meet him! Every night, you will come to me!" He yelled. Ava tried to get up again, but he pushed her back down. The Count's anger died down, and he walked away. Ava stood up again, shaking. Her hands groped for the door handle, and she quickly ran out of the Gothic Tower.

There was a knock at Christian's door. He wondered who it was. He quickly got up and opened it. He found it was Ava. She was crying. She immediately ran into his arms.

"He's so- I can't believe" Ava tried to talk through sobs.

"Ava, calm down. It's all right." Christian got a chair for her, and she sat down. He looked around for something to warm her up. He found his old black coat in the corner. He quickly got it and put it over Ava's shoulders. He went into the kitchen and made some tea. Ava tried to recollect herself, and wiped the tears off her face. Christian brought the tea over and sat next to her.

"What happened, Miss Ava?" Christian asked. He looked down onto her arms. He took them and gently rubbed his hands over the bruises.

"Miss Ava, what happened?" Christian was extremely worried. He knew what might've been coming.

"It was the Count. It's been going on for quite a long time now. Every night. He just gets so angry, jealous almost." Ava spoke quietly and sadly. "I was holding your play, and he saw. He thought I was coming to you, but I really wasn't. I wasn't." Ava cried. Christian hugged her again. He wiped the tears off her face. The Count would pay for this someday, if Christian had anything to do with it. He couldn't believe Ava had to live like this.

"It's all right. You can stay here tonight." Christian offered. Ava smiled, and thanked him greatly.

Christian stood up and got some ice. He rubbed it on her brusies.

"I can't believe he hurts you like this." Christian said, almost to himself. Ava was hesitant to reply.

"I can't do much about it." Ava said quietly.

Christian looked into her eyes.

"It's not fair, Ava. You shouldn't have to do this."  
"If I do anything wrong, it could mean the end of the show. You don't know what he's cabable of."

This reminded Christian so much of the Duke.

"I don't care about the show. I care about you more than the show, Ava. You should tell Harold." Christian said.

Ava smiled. "Thank you, Christian. But, Harold can't do anything. The Count is funding him for virtually everything involving the Moulin Rouge. Nothing can be done." Ava stood up.

"I should go rest. Thank you so much, Christian." Ava walked over to the bed, and laid down

Soon, Ava was sleeping soundly at his bed. Christian sat by his typewriter. He looked over at Ava. She reminded him so much of Satine. Ava had ocean eyes and pale skin. He stared as her chest rose and fell softly. It had been a long time since a woman was in his bed. The last, of course, being Satine. His beautiful Satine. Christian pulled up a chair and sat by Ava. He gently touched her hand. Ava had, in truth, been a wonderful friend.

Tears stung his eyes. If only he could save her. That way, it would feel as if he saved Satine from the Duke. That he had failed. Christian began to cry. Would he ever forgive himself? He should've seen it. He could've done something. If only he had read through what Satine had said.

_The truth is, I am the Hindi courtesan and I choose the evil maharaja_

He could've saved her. If only he was a bit braver, and did not fear the Duke's power. He could've- should have- saved her. But, either way, his poor Satine was still doomed. The consumption would've taken her. Why couldn't she had just lived? Why couldn't he still have had his Satine?


	5. Completley and Wholly

Ava's eyes slowly opened. She looked around. She sat up. Christian appeared from his kitchen.

He averted her gaze. "Good morning." He said quietly.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked.

"No, thank you. I better be off." Ava got her things. She handed Christian his coat.

"Keep it. No use to me anyway." He said, facing the ground. Was Christian okay?

Ava smiled and put it on. She started to head out the door.

"Wait." Christian said, stopping her. He walked over to his typewriter and handed her a bundle of papers.

"It's the play. The Count destroyed your other copy so-"

"Thank you." Ava replied. Ava walked closer to him. She could hear Christian's shallow breathing. Ava leaned in closer. She softly kissed him. For a moment, Christian did not resist.

"Go away!" Christian said loudly, backing up.

"Christian I-"

"Go away! I don't feel that way about you, Ava. Please, don't make me- I just want- Go away!" Christian yelled.

Ava was shocked. She then realized she was in love with a man who could never love her back. For he loved a ghost.

Christian stood in front of Satine's grave.

"Satine, I miss you so much. I'm so…confused. Ava comes along, and I do not love her. I could never love anyone but you. It's just that…I miss having someone. But I don't want to have Ava. I just want you."

Christian cried. He kneeled down.

"I love you, Satine. Why did you have to die?" He said quietly, clutching the cool grass between his fingers. He felt he was caught in a web that he felt he never could get out of.

Ava returned to the elephant. She put down Christian's coat. She got changed into her gray dress with long sleeves to cover the bruises. Then, there was a knock. Ava opened the door to reveal Zidler. He was angry.

"Harold. Good morning."

"Where were you last night, Ava?" Zidler scanned the room for any evidence. He saw Christian's coat. He walked into the room and picked it up.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said angrily.

"Harold, it's not like that!" Ava said.

"Are you in love with him?" Harold said. Ava knew that Harold had a past with Satine, and that this probably hurt for him. Ava could only tell the truth.

"So what if I am? I'm sick of all this? I'm tired of the Count, and all the men, I just want to be with Christian!"

"You don't know his past! What he's been through! You have no idea what you're getting into! You'll end up just hurting everyone!" Harold yelled.

"I know all about his past!"

"Does he even love you? There's only one person in his life Ava, that no one, not even you could take place. Satine."  
Ava grew angry. Was it jealousy?

"Satine. Satine! Satine! I'm always hearing about Satine! I know Harold! I know he still loves her! I wish--" Ava stopped herself. Satine and Harold were close. She couldn't say anything to hurt him.  
"I just don't want to see you get hurt. He will never love you back."

This hit Ava hard. It was the truth. Hearing the truth from someone else made it so much more clear, and hard-hitting. Ava grew angry.

"Get out!" She screamed. Harold sighed, never leaving her gaze. He backed up to the door, opened it, and left. Ava grabbed Christian's coat and held it close. She sat on the bed.

The door opened. She lifted her head up from her lap. She stood and turned and found it was the Count. He stared at the coat in her hand.

"Count, what are you doing here?" Ava asked, frightened.

"I came to inquire you about supper. What is that?"

"Nothing." Ava put it behind her back.

The Count grabbed it out of her hands and read Christian's name inscribed. Anger rushed into the Count very quickly. He threw the coat down, and grabbed her.

"You were with him last night, weren't you!" He yelled.

"No, Count!" Ava cried.

The Count slapped her across the face. Ava fell to the ground. It stung.

He grabbed Ava forcefully and ripped off her sweater.  
Ava tried to fight him, but it was no use. He stripped her of all clothes but her corset and other undergarments. He threw her on the bed. Ava decided to run. She ran off the bed, and realized she had no place to go. The Count was blocking the door. She ran up to the top of the elephant. The Count followed her up the stairs, grabbing her feet.

Ava tripped, but climbed up the stairs. She reached the top of the elephant. He took her again, and tried to hit her. Ava tried to fight back, grabbing his hands, but the Count was too strong.

Christian sat reading his book. Tears fell from his face, as he read all the memories he and Satine had shared. Christian had returned back to square one, it seemed. The beginning. Wallowing in complete depression. Christian couldn't live again.

He looked out his window. Ava was on top of the elephant. He looked closely. Was that the Count? He saw more clearly. The Count was hitting Ava! No one was around, so no one could see the crime he was committing. Christian had to help her. He quickly ran out of his room, out of the Hotel. He ran into the front gates of the Moulin Rouge.

"Hey!" He yelled. The Count saw Christian, as Christian climbed the elephant as fast as he could. Ava was holding her face, on the ground. She stared at the ground, not looking to the side.

The Count ran down the elephant stairs. Christian quickly ran after him, but the Count was way too quick. Otherwise, Christian would've hurt him greatly.

Christian walked up the stairs to Ava's aid.

Ava did not cry, for Christian knew she had run out of tears. Christian helped her and they sat in front of the canopy. Christian tried to comfort her. The Count would pay for what he had done.

Ava was led into Christian's apartment. Ava pulled her sweater closer to her chest. She was left with no thoughts. The Count had left her completely empty. Ava sat down. Christian handed her a cool cloth and she placed it on her cheek. It burned. Ava took Christian's hand. He tried to pull back, but Ava wouldn't let him. She needed Christian more than ever. Just for once. Then, she would leave him.

Ava leaned in closer and kissed him gently. Christian did not pull back. They both stood. Ava took Christian's coat off. It fell to the floor. Christian took off Ava's sweater, leaving only her corset and skirt. He gently placed his hand on Ava's shoulder. They kissed again.

"Satine." Christian whispered.

Ava didn't care. She knew, deep in her heart, Christian was only reliving a memory he once had with Satine. He wasn't with her now, but Satine. This was true to Christian, too.

But for tonight, Christian was hers, wholly and completely.


	6. She's Dead

Christian woke up abruptly.

_Oh my god_. He thought. What had he done? He looked next to him. Ava was still sleeping beside him. Christian sat up and gasped.

He buried his head in his hands. _What have I done? _

All he had wanted to do was end his loneliness. Feel the soft touch of a woman again. He could think that, couldn't he? He only wanted to feel a bit of what he used to stand for- love. He only wanted to feel Satine again. What it felt like to be with Satine.

Christian put on his pants and suspenders. He stood up and walked to the window. Hanging in a cage was one of Satine's yellow birds.

"Oh, Satine." He whispered.

A knock came at the door.

It was Zidler. He looked worried.

Christian opened it. He held the door close to him, so Ava was hidden.

"Have you seen Ava?" He asked.

"No." Christian lied. For one, he had to lie. And two, he did not want to deal with Ava. He regretted what he had done. He felt like he had cheated Satine.

"The Count is looking for her." Zidler said quietly.

"The Count? Harold, do you know what he's like?" Christian said. How could Harold be so ignorant? Like he had with Satine.

"I know. But, he's our investor."  
Christian had to say something. He couldn't let _this _go.

"Cut the contract. It's not worth it for Ava getting hurt. Do you see the bruises on her arms? Do you know anything, Harold?" Christian said angrily.

"I don't care if you cancel the show." He added.

"It's one week away. We've spent so much money."  
Harold was always money-hungry.

"Harold! You didn't help Satine! Forget the money for once, damn it!" Christian yelled.

"Don't you think I regret that every single day, Christian? I know her disease would've taken her anyway, but I could've helped her. I could've let you two live together in happiness during her final days, but did I? No! Don't you think I regret it!" Harold said angrily.

"If you see her, tell her to come to my office." He said quietly.

Harold left.

Ava awoke. She pulled the covers up and looked around. She found a robe sitting on a chair near her. She got up and put it on. She looked around the garret.

"Christian?" Ava called

Christian then came out of the kitchen.

"Ava I need you to go." He said, almost angrily.

"What?" Ava was surprised.

"Please, just leave. This was a huge mistake." Christian said.

"What are you talking about?" Ava was dumbfounded.

Christian moved further.

"Last night, Ava!" He said. He avoided her gaze.

Ava grew angry. Everything was building up inside of her. She had to let everything out now.

"Look at me, Christian!" She yelled. "Don't you understand? Satine is dead! Dead! Whether you like it or not. I slept with you because for once I could have you all on my own. You slept with me so you could in someway be with Satine again. I know that's what's in your heart. Move on Christian! She's gone! She's dead! Dead!"

"Shut up!" Christian screamed. "Shut up and get out! Don't you think I regret this enough!" Christian yelled.

Ava shocked. She couldn't believe he was reacting so strongly.

_I know why._ Ava thought. _He will never stop loving her. Why have I done this? _Ava was silent, gathered her things, and slowly walked out the door.


	7. Fighting for Ava

Ava walked into her dressing room backstage. She quickly got changed. She looked in her mirror. Harold stood.

"Harold. Hello."  
"Darling, the Count and I would like to see you."

"The Count?" Ava said, nervous.

"Come to my office."  
Ava followed Zidler to his office. Zidler never spoke. What had the Count told Zidler? She was nervous.

Zidler opened the door. The Count stood and smiled at Ava sweetly. Ava slowly and cautiously walked in. The Count kissed her hand with his slimy lips. Ugh. What was this meeting for?

"Good morning, Ava." The Count said.

They sat in front of Harold's desk.

"What would you like to speak about?" Ava asked.

"The Count has informed me that some people have been misled."  
"Misled? In what way?"

Harold looked deep into Ava's eyes. Ava knew that Harold knew what the Count was like.

"That the Count has been harming you in some way."

Ava looked over at the Count. He smiled sweetly, almost urging her to go along with it.

"Yes, they have been misled." Ava lied, staring blankly.

"Wonderful. We just wanted to see if the contract was still viable. You will come to me on Opening Night." The Count said.

"Yes." Ava said softly, staring out the window.

"How about we have a little supper tonight?"  
"And, Ava would like to clear up some other misleadings about the writer."  
Ava stared at Harold. Christian? What about him? Harold looked at her angrily. She caught his drift. Using her acting talents, Ava turned to the Count.

"There is nothing going on between us" Ava lied.

The lie hurt.

Nighttime fell. Christian sat in his garret. Too many thoughts. All he could do was write them. He looked out the window. He regretted what he had done with Ava, and he knew now that there was only one, Satine. He tried to forget about what he had done with Ava.

At the Gothic Tower the Count and Ava stood on the balcony. The Count was kissing her shoulders. He saw Ava sing or say something to herself, and almost meet his eyes. The Count spoke again, and looked at Ava. He began to yell, and threw Ava inside.

Christian had to do something! This time, he would not let the Count get away. He immedietaly got up and ran out his door.

The Count threw Ava on the ground.

"I knew you were sleeping with him!" He yelled.

Ava sobbed. There was no use denying anything. She closed her eyes and waited for what she knew would come. She closed her eyes. The Count threw her on the bed.

She heard a door bang open. She opened her eyes and gasped. It was Christian, holding a gun.


	8. It's Hard to Say Goodbye

Christian stood holding the gun. He had gotten the gun a month after Satine had died, when theft was common around the village. He pointed the gun at the Duke.

"Get your hands off her!" Christian yelled.

The Count obeyed.

"Put the gun down." The Count said, his voice almost wavering.

Christian did not put it down.

"Put it down, or I'll have you killed. Do you know what kind of power I have?" He said.

"At the moment, you have absolutely none." Christian replied. The Count stared at him angrily. Christian knew the Count could do nothing. Ava knew that the Count's servants were not at the Gothic Tower, and there was no one but her, Christian, and the Count. The Count was powerless. Images of the Duke filled Christian's head. He immediately thought of Satine, and he knew what he must do.

Christian cocked the gun and shot. The Count's body fell and thumped on the ground. Ava ran up to Christian and hugged him.

"Oh, Christian." She said between sobs. "Thank you. Oh." Ava clung to him, kissing his cheeks and hugging him. Christian pulled her away slowly, and looked into Ava's eyes.

"Ava, I shouldn't have- that night- I shouldn't have made you think-"  
Ava let out a cry. Christian put his hands on her shoulders. He wiped Ava's tears.

"I do care for you. You have shown me so much."

Ava knew it was time for her to let Christian go. Let him live the way he liked. She could never replace his true love. Ava hugged him again. Christian gave her one last kiss- something to part with.

Christian lay in his bed reading the paper. Ava and his play had gotten marvelous reviews. Christian had went and seen Ava in his play, and she was indeed wonderful. She would be a star for many years.

There was a knock at his door. Christian stood and opened it. It was Ava. She smiled.

"I've come to say goodbye, Christian." She said. Christian let her in.

"Did you enjoy the play?" She asked.

"Yes, very much. You were wonderful." Christian said.

Ava smiled. "I wanted to tell you, I'm going to leave the Moulin Rouge. I'm not going to be a courtesan anymore. I'm finally free of all that." Ava said happily.

"After the show, I got an offer to work at a theatre in London!"

"That's wonderful." Christian said.

Ava grew quieter. "You've taught me that there's only one thing in this world- love. And I'm going to find it. Christian, I'm sorry for trying to replace what was really in your heart."

Christian nodded. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted me to."

Ava nodded, and tried to fight back tears. Christian hugged Ava. He would miss her.

"I love you, Christian." Ava whispered. Ava gave him a small kiss.

She turned her back towards him and walked towards the door. As she gripped the handle, she turned around.

"Goodbye. Thank you, for everything." She said softly. She stared at him, and then left, shutting the door.

And just like that, she was out of his life. Tears stung in his eyes. He would miss Ava.

He walked over to the window. Ava had taught him to live again. To feel. She reminded him what love felt like. Christian knew now more than ever he would love Satine- forever. Moving on was hard. Although, he was not looking for love again, he had to let go and live.

Christian stuck his head out the window, and looked over at the birdcage. The little yellow bird looked at him quizzically. Christian opened the door to the birdcage. Satine and Ava would both hold a special place in his heart- forever.

Christian watched as the yellow bird flew up high, and away into the shining morning sky.

THE END


End file.
